


A Little Last Night on these Sheets

by lunarella



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxious Jack Zimmermann, Communication, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc of misunderstandings, idk if that qualifies as mature but when not sure rate it mature, not for long tho he's okay don't worry, sex is not depicted it's just a major topic, very affectionate boyfriends, why are summaries so hard wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarella/pseuds/lunarella
Summary: “How was it, though?” Jack finally asks upfront, the bluntness making Bitty’s face heat up.Bitty can easily think of a few words that would suffice as a description: Fantastic, mind-blowing, incredible, drool-worthy, sinfully blissful. However, none of these are what leave his mouth.“It—um, well, it was—um”---Bitty and Jack explore the morning after their first time together. They kiss, cuddle, miscommunicate, clear up said miscommunication and then proceed to kiss and cuddle some more.





	A Little Last Night on these Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who recently got into Check Please??!  
> It's so cute and I don't know how I didn't know about it until recently, clearly I'm not following the right people on tumblr, which btw come hit up my [writing blog](https://litaluna.tumblr.com/) !! I love receiving prompts and headcanons <33

White sheets, tousled beneath them from the activities of the prior night. Soft rays of light, filtered through a thin white curtain, slip through the cracks of the blinds, casting beams of light over Bitty’s eyes that are just bright enough to gently coax him awake. His eyelids flutter open as a quiet, airy sigh bubbles up from his chest. As he stretches his tired limbs, he notices a pleasant ache in his body, a smile taking to his lips as he recalls what put it there. Behind him, Bitty can just barely make out the feathery touches from the hairs of Jack’s chest against his bare back. Jack’s arm is settled securely over the dip of Bitty’s waist, keeping him close.

Carefully, so as to not wake Jack, Bitty turns in his spot until he’s facing the other man and takes the opportunity to freely observe Jack in the midst of sleep. Half of Jack’s face is pressed into the fluffy white pillow beneath his head, his dark lashes particularly visible against the skin of his cheekbone, which appears just slightly paler than usual due to the morning light being casted over them.

Jack has freckles. Bitty has known this, of course, but Jack sleeping so close beside him, unmoving, makes it so much easier for him to pinpoint every miniscule detail of the other man's face. His eyes wander down along the curve of Jack’s jawline, well-defined because Jack has the most gorgeous facial structure, easily putting carefully crafted Greek sculptures to shame. As he scans his eyes along Jack’s prominent jawline, he finds his gaze catching on the only oddity of Jack’s face. Bitty’s hand reaches out to gently trace over where Jack had gotten hit during a game. It isn’t so bad, barely visible now unless someone is fortunate enough to be as close and intimate with Jack as Bitty is. Still, Bitty doesn’t like it, even if it does give Jack a mildly rugged look that Bitty might definitely adore. He just doesn’t like remembering the feeling it gave him; seeing Jack hurt like that, even if it wasn’t nearly as bad as all the blood and stitches implied.

It surprises Bitty when there’s a hand over his suddenly. He’d been so transfixed in observing Jack’s scar, dragging his thumb along the risen skin and willing it to smooth beneath his fingertip, he failed to notice that the other man was now awake and looking right at him with his bright blue eyes and a fond, tired expression.

“Hey,” he greets, voice gruff from sleep and so casual, and as if Bitty isn’t currently naked below the bedsheets beside him. He can’t help but giggle, feeling just a little shy all the sudden as he recalls the coitus events that transpired the night before. Jack must notice because he consolingly squeezes Bitty’s hand in his.

“Hey, yourself,” Bitty responds, quietly. Jack smiles, huffing out a laugh through his nose before he reaches out to grab one of Bitty’s hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss the flat of his fingers. It’s silly, considering all the things they got around to just last night, but the gesture feels intimate enough to make Bitty’s heart pound and cheeks feel warm. He smiles, pressing his face against his pillow.

“So,” Jack says against his fingertips, in a way that implies an answer in response. Of course, Bitty knows what he expects to hear, but doesn’t respond in like.

“So?” he mimics playfully, moving a leg to tangle with Jack’s beneath the sheets. Jack grins, showing off a sliver of his frustratingly perfect white teeth.

“ _So_ , how do you feel?” Jack elaborates, dropping Bitty’s hand to bring his own back to the other’s waist, where he draws consoling lines along the dip with his thumb. _How was it,_ is what he means, as in the sex.

Bitty can feel the light flush on his cheeks, the topic arousing a warmth within his core that spreads throughout his whole body and he smiles, coy.

“Nice,” he admits, because it’s the easiest word he can think of while his mind feels all fuzzy.

“Just nice?” Jack smirks, dare Bitty think, devilishly.

“Very nice,” Bitty adds, bashfully, pressing his face further into his pillow to try to hide his blush and grin while also making sure he can still look over at Jack. Jack smiles, just barely shy of smirking as he shifts closer to Bitty, bringing a hand around to the back of Bitty’s head. There, he gently tangles his hand into soft, blonde hair and leans in to press a tender kiss to Bitty’s forehead. Bitty shuts his eyes and smiles as he breathes in the smell of Jack, an aroma that reminds him of pine and a boardwalk by a lake. He all but sighs on the exhale as Jack pulls away, the separation of his lips from Bitty’s forehead making a cliché suction sound.

“Mm, not where I was hoping you’d kiss me.” Bitty grins, gazing up at Jack.

“No?” Jack queries with a smirk. Bitty makes a sound of agreement as he offers Jack an almost challenging stare.

With a smirk, Jack’s shifts closer to Bitty until their lips are just a hair’s width apart, his hand cradling the back of Bitty's head to nudge him into a better angle. The whole time, Bitty’s eyes are locked on Jack’s lips, his own pulsing with desire and frustration because Jack’s lips aren’t on his already.

“Jack,” Bitty breathes as Jack hovers close to him, “Don’t tease.”

The look on Jack’s face is, albeit containing mischievous undertones, fond. Bitty’s gaze flickers between Jack’s lips and eyes, caught both in the hungry look Jack is giving him and how pink and inviting his lips appear.

 “ _Jack,”_ he breathes out again when the distance between them fails to shrink, eyes half lidded as he feels the tantalizing sensation of Jack’s breath against his lips. Jack chuckles, much to Bitty’s frustration, but he doesn’t have time to pout before Jack’s lips are finally on his, snuffing any protests before Bitty can sound them. Bitty sighs into it.

Kissing Jack is a number of sensations: breathtaking, overwhelming, incredible. It makes Bitty feel like he’s drowning and floating at once with the way Jack’s lips drag against his, the hand still in his hair keeping him rooted as Bitty raises his own to Jack’s jaw.

When they part, it’s through a series of kisses that fraction out into chaste pecks until their foreheads are pressing together, Bitty smiling contently with his eyes shut.

“There?” Jack asks. Bitty resists rolling his eyes.

“Well, I _could_ think of a couple of other places I wouldn’t mind having kissed.” He smiles up at Jack through his lashes. Jack, smiling back, leans in to press one more kiss to Bitty’s lips, just a quick, concluding smooch.

“That makes two of us,” he chuckles.

There’s a pause after that. Jack lies propped on one elbow to support him while his free hand plays with Bitty’s hair, which is already tousled and mussed. The silence isn’t awkward, but Bitty does feel vulnerable under Jack’s gaze as the bigger man nearly hovers above him. Bitty, whose hand never left Jack’s face, takes to running his fingers back along Jack’s jaw, neck, collarbone, engrossed in his observations until Jack speaks again.

“How was it, though?” Jack finally asks upfront, the bluntness making Bitty’s face heat up.

Truly, Bitty couldn’t have asked for a better first time. He felt safe and secure and taken care of, and after they were both finished, Jack held Bitty's exhausted form as he trembled from exertion and satisfaction, both coming down from the high and it was so intimate and sweet that Bitty can’t decide whether the sex or post-coital cuddling was better. Probably the sex, but the point remains.

 He can think of a few words that would suffice a description: _Fantastic, mind-blowing, drool-worthy, sinfully blissful._ However, none of these are what leave his mouth.

“It—um, well, it was—uh,” Bitty stammers, feeling the warmth in his cheeks intensify. Jack, the scoundrel, has the nerve to smirk at his loss for words, so Bitty raises a hand to slap it against one of Jack’s biceps. “Stop that!” Bitty demands, despite the grin forming on his own lips. Jack chuckles, much to Bitty's dismay, and in retaliation Bitty feels around the bed until he finds a pillow and promptly begins whacking Jack with it. Jack laughs as he easily blocks the blows from hitting him, which only fans Bitty’s frustration enough for him to intensify the onslaughts.

“Stop laughing at me, you oaf!” Bitty cries, rising to his knees when Jack sits up to attempt a retreat. Bitty, who’s giggling and smiling despite himself, continues to whack Jack with the pillow, hard enough that he may or may not have seen a few feathers fly from its seams. The playful scuffle comes to a halt, however, when Bitty’s legs become caught in the sheets, causing him to stumble foreword against Jack, who in turn falls backwards against the mattress. Bitty lands against Jack’s chest with an “oomf”, quickly looking up to make sure he didn’t hurt Jack in his tumble. Surely enough, Jack is fine, laying beneath Bitty with a hand shielding his grin. Bitty’s eyes, on their own avail, scan down Jack’s bare neck and chest, and he is suddenly hyperaware of the fact that they are both naked, and no longer completely covered by blankets anymore because of their one-sided pillow fight. Jack seems to realize at the same time as Bitty; their position and the nakedness, and his smirk returns. Bitty is already scanning for the pillow he had just a moment ago.

“This position is new,” he says and the damage is done.

“Oh, my _goodness_ ,” Bitty screeches, but before he can leap toward the pillow, Jack is abruptly lifting him to flip their positions so that Bitty is beneath him. Bitty hates how much he loves the way being manhandled makes his head spin.

“You’re horrible,” Bitty certainly does not whine as he looks up at Jack. Jack’s smirk turns into a smile, sweet and genuine as he gently grabs at one of Bitty’s hands to bring it to his lips where he presses a series of long, affectionate kisses to his knuckles.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease you, I really do want to know.” Jack apologizes before he meets Bitty’s gaze earnestly. Bitty sighs.

“The worst part about that is that I know it’s true. Darn you and your considerate Canadian heart.” Bitty halfheartedly complains. Jack’s smile widens as he furrows his brows.

“I sincerely hope it isn’t strictly a Canadian thing to be concerned about your partner after sex.” Bitty’s heart leaps in his chest when Jack says the word so bluntly, and Bitty curses himself for feeling so immature about all of this. He hopes Jack doesn’t notice, but the way Jack’s face falls from playful to observant lets Bitty know otherwise.

Looking away, Jack gives Bitty’s hand a gentle squeeze before he presses another kiss to Bitty’s wrist, allowing his cheek to linger in Bitty’s palm afterward. Bitty keeps his eyes on Jack’s face, examining him as his heart flutters in his chest.

“Bits, you know you can tell me if I did anything you didn’t like,” he says, reassuringly and Bitty swears his heart stops beating. It’s so sincere that Bitty scrambles to protest, raising his free hand to cup the other half of Jack’s face.

“No, honey, that’s not it at all!” he corrects immediately, unable to bear the thought of Jack being under the impression that he did anything wrong. Jack raises his brows at Bitty, who looks away and chews at his bottom, trying desperately to find the right words, but isn’t quick enough. Jack smiles, but sighs with his brows drawn together and Bitty resists the urge to openly whine and kiss the concern away.

“Eric, really. First-times are hardly ever perfect,”

“Jack, no!” Bitty insists, but Jack continues.

“It takes time to learn each other’s bodies,”

“Sweetheart, please, that’s not-”

“It’s alright, Bits, it happens-” Bitty doesn’t hear what leaves Jack’s mouth after that because he too caught in the expression Jack’s wearing; concerned, compassionate and _anxious_ and Bitty’s heart is aching to get rid of it so the words slip out on their own volition.

“Jack, shut your righteous, considerate, Canadian mouth right now! It was perfect!” Bitty exclaims, hoisting himself up onto his elbows which brings their faces closer. Jack’s wide eyes flick up to Bitty’s in surprise and Bitty’s cheeks are aflame all over again, but he fights the urge hide it, keeping his eyes glued to Jack’s with determination. “Jack,” Bitty exhales, taking another, steadying breath. “It wasn’t bad, it was— _lord_ , anything but. Nothing about it made me uncomfortable, I just—”. Bitty pauses to take a breath. He looks at Jack, whose expression is still displaying signs of apprehension and it’s all Bitty needs to gain the courage to continue. “It’s silly, I just, even though we— had sex and all that, I still feel a little nervous talking about it so directly. Which is silly, I know, because I literally had your penis inside me last night but—” and before Bitty can finish, Jack’s lips are on his, cutting him off. His once tense muscles go slack as he relaxes into the kiss, mindlessly tangling his arms around Jack’s neck.

“Thank god, I nervous for a second there.” Jack sighs against Bitty’s lips.

“That it wasn’t good?” Bitty scoffs. “Honey, please, have more faith in yourself, last night was probably the best night of my life,” Bitty reassures, smoothing a hand along Jack’s cheek. Jack smiles and leans in to the touch.

“Well, a bit, but I was more concerned that you were so nervous to mention it. I thought I might have been pressuring you.” Bitty frowns.

“No, honey, never,” Bitty confirms. “I’m just a little— _prude_ about this stuff. Gay boys from Georgia don’t exactly have room to experiment and I was even afraid to watch porn back home even though I _knew_ nobody would see.” he explains, muttering the word _prude_. Jack offers a comforting smile.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Jack reaffirms. “At least the first part about being nervous about sexual topics, anyway. It definitely sucks that you never had the chance to experiment, if you wanted to. Basically, it’s alright to be nervous, is what I’m trying to say. It’s actually kind of cute.” Jack explains, nodding to himself to affirm his delivery of thoughts.

“Yeah?” Bitty asks after a few beats of silence, looking up at Jack with his big doe eyes. Jack huffs a laugh and nods his head.

“Sure. We’re all inexperienced at some point, Bits. It’s normal to be nervous about this, and I’m glad I have the privilege of guiding you. Just, you know,” Jack shrugs, “Please tell me if I ever do anything wrong, or I guess even if I do something right, eh?” Jack reassures with a smirk. Bitty rolls his eyes.

“Mister Zimmermann, I think your head might be getting a little big.” Bitty says, despite his grin, pushing at Jack’s chest to roll him onto his back so Bitty can rest his head against Jack’s shoulder, who presses a smooch to Bitty’s temple.

“Thank you, Jack,” Bitty says after a few beats of silence. “For understanding.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Jack says as his hand combs through Bitty’s hair. Silence follows; a comfortable silence where they’re both perfectly content with just lying next to each other. It’s comforting, Bitty thinks. With his ear pressed to the skin of Jack’s shoulder like this, he can just make out the sound of Jack’s heartbeat.

“Were you going to go on a run this morning?” Bitty asks eventually, quietly, secretly hoping for a “no” in response so that the two of them can continue their morning like this. It’s only a quarter past nine. Jack makes a sound, indicating a no.

“Not today,” he decides, fondly looking over at Bitty, who smiles happily against Jack’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Bitty says in a hushed and satisfied tone, snuggling against Jack. “We should get up soon, though.” Bitty mentions.

“Soon,” Jack agrees, but neither make any effort to move, basking in each other’s company until Bitty eventually speaks again.

 “I meant it,” he says, breaking the silence. Jack looks to him curiously.

“What?” he asks. There’s another silent pause as Bitty mindlessly plays with the sparse hairs on Jack’s chest; a cliché image that Jack won’t ever forget.

“It was perfect.” Bitty answers, meeting Jack’s gaze. Bitty isn’t sure who moves first, but their lips are on each other’s again, Jack hovering over him as their hands explore one another’s bodies.

Bitty usually isn’t one to spend all day in bed, but he thinks, today, he can make an exception— as long as Jack keeps showing him what perfect is.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all we're going to pretend morning breath isn't a thing lalala (:  
> Also, so their bantering is a little hard to capture, but I'm working on it. Hopefully I'll get around to writing more for these two dumb boys cause fuckin wow, what dorks 
> 
> Also, I didn't write this in there, but definitely imagine that they've done a lot of other canoodling before this, but just that this was their first time having the full sex.
> 
> Anywho, tell me what you guys think and hmu on my [writing blog](https://litaluna.tumblr.com/) with prompts and headcanons! <3
> 
> Every kudos and comment adds a days to my life span


End file.
